Talk:Awakening
Unsubtitled dialogues After replaying the first quest awakening, I've noticed that there are quite a few dialogues that aren't subtitled, and I've decided to try and find every unsubtitled dialogue I could find in it and compiled them. I thought it would be interesting to publish them somewhere to the public or something like that, considering it kind of gives away some extra informations about the plot. I dunno. But anyway, here are the dialogues you can hear in the Awakening story quest, even though they aren't subtitled: After you talk to Salma: Salma:31th infected and all these 7 runners left. Before Jared notices you and questions whether or not Amir died because of you: Jared:It's crazy. Too dangerous. And we can't afford to lose anymore people. Derek:It's the only way to get to the drops first. Jared:So, who's going? Derek:Brecken is, for sure. Maybe Jade. After you pass in front of Derek and Jared: Derek:*sigh* We're just getting picked off, one by one. After you talk to Aman(dialogue is extremely quiet, had to turn off music and sfx and put max volume to hear it): Lena:How do you feel today? Patient:Bad. Lena:After the injection, the pain should stop. But expect to feel something, (whatever the patient's name is). Patient:I left my mother on the bus. (Beat) Lena:Which are... Patient:Great (Yeah, I know, that makes no sense. But that's what they said, so...). (Short beat) Lena:Okay, just lie still for a few m-(A few moments or minutes I'd suppose. The dialogue just cuts all of sudden at that point.) When approaching Alfie and Khaliq on the 19th floor: Alfie:Khaliq, what the hell is a hold-up(who doesn't know what a hold-up is?)? Khaliq:Alfie, I'm working on it, alright? Look, I can't do shit until they get new bolts on downstairs.(The second dialogue doesn't always play, I only got it two times in at least twenty times, and the exact conditions for it are unknown.) When approching the two survivors near a chest of drawers in the stairs after the cinematic where you meet Rahim: Survivor1:You know this one? What did the zombie say to his date? Survivor2:Oh god, dude, enough with these stupid jokes. Survivor1:But what did he say? What did he say? Try guessing! Survivor2:I- Shit- I-I-I don't know!... That he loves women with brains or something? Survivor1:Right! You are a genius! Survivor2:Ugh, hardly. When approching the nurse and a survivor on the 18th floor after the cinematic where you meet Rahim(The dialogue only plays if you restart the game, for some reason): Nurse:How's the pain? Survivor:It's okay. Nurse:Don't bullshit me. Survivor:I'm fine! Leave me alone! Nurse:You're not fine if you're about to turn! Survivor:Yeah... Well I might not be about to turn if we didn't have to hand over so much Antizin to Dr. Zere! Nurse:There can't be help, (whatever the survivor's name is), you know it! I'll be watching you. We all will. When approaching the two survivors from earlier that are now on the 20th floor on the right after the cinematic where you meet Jade: Survivor1:How are zombies like computers? Survivor2:What kind of stupid question is this?(I only got the second dialogue to play twice, and I can swear there was a third dialogue from Survivor1, where he said something like"It's just a joke", but it only played once) When approaching the two survivors from earlier in the same spot as the last time after the parkour training sequence: Survivor1:What do you get from a zombie during the winter? Survivor2:I-I don't know, and I don't want to know. Survivor1:Try guessing! Survivor2:Some kind of winter infection? Survivor1:Close by! So yeah, these are all the dialogues I could find, unfortunately, it isn't complete, since there are two instances where they say the name of the person, and since I don't know what their name is, I can't subtitle it(Though I think it might be possible to know their names by doing the sidequests), and there are some dialogues that only have a small chance to play, and other things like that, but at least we have an almost complete transcription of all the dialogues. Now the reason I posted this here was to ask of anyone who might read this, what should I do with these dialogues? Where should I post them? I will be waiting for your answers.X1234567 (talk) 18:50, June 3, 2018 (UTC)